


Наследник

by Jess_L



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: AU, Drama, F/M, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_L/pseuds/Jess_L
Summary: AU, в котором Робб Старк выжил после Красной свадьбы и бежал на Север, к Стене, где служит его сводный брат Джон Сноу, чтобы сделать его своим наследником и вместе отвоевать Винтерфелл. Но Джона Сноу уже выбрали лордом-командующим Ночного Дозора...





	1. Кейтилин

**Author's Note:**

> Хронология — после событий «Бури мечей»

Кейтилин представляла себе Черный замок мощным и грозным, с высокими башнями и крепостными стенами, окруженными глубоким рвом. На деле же, подъезжая к кучке строений, беспорядочно разбросанных у подножия Стены, чьи ледяные уступы терялись в низком сером небе, она не сразу поняла, что долгому, тяжелому и полному потерь пути наступил конец.  
Серый Ветер, ради освобождения которого сир Рейнальд Вестерлинг пожертвовал жизнью, ворвался в пиршественный чертог Близнецов, раздирая ударами когтистых лап всех, кто вставал у него на пути, и вызывая панику в рядах убийц, благодаря чему Робб и Кейтилин смогли вырваться из замка, спрыгнуть с моста в бурлящую реку и спастись.  
Кейтилин чувствовала, что Робб, как израненный волк, стремится добраться до логова, чтобы зализать раны. Только логова у него больше не было. В Винтерфелле сидели Болтоны, предавшие и продавшие Ланнистерам своего короля. А король, как простой разбойник, скитался по лесам, собирая немногих своих людей, уцелевших после резни. Их было слишком мало, чтобы Робб осмеливался хотя бы мечтать о штурме Винтерфелла. Их было мало, чтобы пытаться атаковать Перешеек, все еще удерживаемый железнорожденными. Но их смогли найти жители Сероводья и переправили через болота на своих лодках, а дальше Робб и остатки его войска, держась вдали от Королевского тракта и широких дорог, двинулись к Стене.  
— Ты идешь не туда, — пыталась убедить его Кейтилин. — На Стене тебе не помогут, обеты, которые приносят братья Ночного Дозора, не позволяют им вмешиваться в дела Семи Королевств. Тебе стоит обратиться за помощью к кому-то из лордов. Лучше всего к Мандерли. Он — богатейший из твоих знаменосцев, если он поддержит тебя, вместе вы одолеете Русе Болтона.  
— А если он решит поддержать Болтона?  
— Что заставляет тебя так плохо думать о Мандерли? Он не Фрей.  
— Я не думаю о нем плохо. — Робб говорил спокойно, и это холодное, отстраненное спокойствие пугало Кейтилин больше всего. Лучше бы он кричал или плакал, чем пытался похоронить свою боль под слоем льда. — Его сын — в плену у Ланнистеров, и я никак не могу его вызволить. Поэтому я не имею права осуждать его, если он решит принести присягу Джоффри, только чтобы его сына вернули живым. Я не могу осуждать никого из лордов, кто решит поступить так же. Они доверились мне и доверили своих сыновей, а теперь большинство из них убиты. Я не могу идти к ним просителем. Я должен отомстить и одержать победу, и тогда они сами придут ко мне.  
Он помолчал и добавил:  
— В беде волк может довериться только своей стае.  
Она знала, что он вкладывал в эти слова, но предпочла истолковать их по-своему.  
— Тогда давай отправимся в Долину. Лиза — моя сестра и твоя тетка, она не выдаст тебя Ланнистерам...  
— Да, проклят тот, кто проливает родную кровь, — с мрачной усмешкой ответил Робб. — Так же, как и тот, кто нарушает закон гостеприимства. Но для того, чтобы меня, связанного, отправить в Королевскую Гавань, даже проливать кровь может не понадобиться. Нет, на Лизу нельзя полагаться. Если бы она собиралась помочь, то могла сделать это много раз, когда я не был в столь плаченом положении. Что может сподвигнуть ее теперь, если она оставляла без ответа все мои прошлые просьбы?  
— Возможно, ее лорды смогли бы убедить ее, — осторожно начала Кейтилин, обрадовавшись уже тому, что он спрашивает, а не категорично отвергает ее слова, — если бы ты переписал завещание и назначил своим наследником одного из своих родственников из Долины...  
— Нет! — глаза Робба сузились, в них заполыхала ярость. — Моя стая — это не Лиза и не лордики из Долины, которых я в глаза никогда не видел. Моя стая — это мои братья и сестры, и из них всех у меня остался только Джон. Он меня не предаст. Когда мы будем вместе, мы придумаем, как нам победить.  
— У тебя больше нет ста человек, которых ты бы мог предложить вместо него в черные братья, — напомнила Кейтилин.  
— Когда я возьму Винтерфелл и покараю изменников и убийц, у меня будет достаточно рекрутов для отправки в Ночной Дозор, — отрезал Робб. — Мормонты — один из самый верных Старкам домов, лорд Джиор пойдет мне навстречу.  
Исчерпав аргументы, Кейтилин умолкла. Разум ее был в смятении: всей душой она желала сыну победы, но мысль о том, что бастард займет рядом с ним место своих законных братьев, ее погибших сыновей, не могла не быть горькой. Не говоря уже о том, что жена Робба Джейн осталась в Риверране, которому теперь придется выдержать всю мощь армии Ланнистеров. В отсутствии Робба обороной замка руководил Бринден Черная Рыба. Кейтилин полностью доверяла своему дяде и знала, что он сделает все возможное и невозможное, чтобы маленькая королева Робба не попала в руки врагов, но, пока они были в разлуке, не оставалось никакой надежды, что у Робба родится сын. И один удар меча или арбалетный болт могли освободить трон короля Севера для Джона Сноу.  
Когда бастард уехал в Ночной Дозор, Кейтилин была рада. Она думала, что наконец избавилась от этого вопиющего напоминания об измене мужа, которое всегда, с самого начала их совместной супружеской жизни в Винтерфелле, находилось под самым ее носом. Она была бы рада забыть о нем совсем, но не получалось. Бастард возникал в ее памяти каждый раз, когда она вспоминала детские проказы Робба, ведь детьми они были неразлучны, как Кейтилин ни пыталась этому препятствовать. Его лицо — так похожее на лицо ее покойного мужа — иногда виделось ей в чертах статуи Воина, воплощения мужества и стойкости, когда она молилась Семерым. И, конечно, она никак не могла перестать думать о нем, когда Робб назначил его своим наследником. Но она никогда не размышляла о том, какой могла быть жизнь бастарда ее мужа в Ночном Дозоре. Теперь же, разглядывая приблизившиеся башни, одна из которых обгорела, у второй были обломаны зубцы, а третья рисковала обвалиться в любой момент, остатки разрушенных бревенчатых строений и заваленные ломаным камнем дворы, Кейтилин ощутила мимолетное стеснение в сердце, представив, что мог испытывать здесь мальчик, привыкший к полной довольства жизни в Винтерфелле. Но тут же подавила в себе это чувство. Ее детям была уготована судьба куда более горькая. Ее прекрасным девочкам, ее несчастным маленьким сыновьям.  
Сначала Кейтилин показалось, что замок безлюден. Но затем она заметила черные фигурки, копошащиеся на деревянной лестнице, пристроенной к ледяной поверхности Стены, и другие, совсем маленькие, как черные точки, на ее вершине.  
Кейтилин вслед за Роббом въехала во двор замка, где несколько одетых в черное мужчин бились друг против друга учебными мечами. Завидев маленький отряд, они опустили свое оружие. Раздались возгласы:  
— Кто это?  
Кейтилин пожалела, что у Робба не осталось знамени Старков, которое можно было бы развернуть, чтобы избежать этого последнего унижения: короля Севера, чей дом был всегда опорой Дозору, не узнают на Стене. Но Серый Ветер, державшийся у его стремени, послужил опознавательным знаком не хуже, чем знамя.  
— Седьмое пекло, еще один лютоволк!  
— Это Старки!  
— Король Севера! — и печальным эхом отозвалось: — Король, потерявший Север.  
Робб сжал челюсти и спрыгнул с лошади в размокшее снежное месиво, покрывавшее двор.  
— Сообщите лорду-командующему! — догадался кто-то, и какой-то миловидный мальчик бросился через двор к длинному каменному зданию. А затем дозорные расступились, пропуская вперед невысокого мужчину, за которым по пятам следовал белый лютоволк. Кейтилин сразу узнала бастарда. Выросший и возмужавший, с лицом, отмеченным шрамами, он стал еще больше похож на ее Неда, и это сходство вдруг кольнуло ее, вызвав почти физическую боль.  
Не дойдя пары шагов до ее сына, бастард преклонил колено.  
— Ваша милость.  
Кейтилин перевела взгляд на Робба. Его лицо отражало целую бурю эмоций.  
— Джон, — голос его на миг прервался. — Джон, чтоб тебя! Встань сейчас же.  
Бастард поднялся, и через мгновение они уже обхватили друг друга, тряся и хлопая по плечам. Лютоволки, белый и серый, обнюхались, потом сорвались с места и помчались куда-то бок о бок, раскидывая мощными лапами снег и грязь.  
— Боги, — шептал Робб, — боги, как я рад тебя видеть!  
— Я тоже, — бастард слегка отстранился, не разнимая объятия. — До нас доходили противоречивые вести... О том, что ты погиб в Близнецах.  
— Я — нет. Но большая часть моих людей погибла, — с горечью произнес Робб. Он продолжал сжимать плечи брата, будто боясь, что стоит отпустить его, и он исчезнет.  
— Джон, — Кейтилин не хотела показаться жестокой, прерывая их встречу, но короля Севера должно было встречать командование и офицеры. — Нам необходимо поговорить с лордом Джиором Мормонтом. Как можно скорее.  
Бастард посмотрел на нее. Старковский взгляд, холодный и бесстрастный, но в обращенном на нее взгляде Неда всегда угадывалось тепло. В этих глазах тепла не было.  
— Леди Старк, — он наклонил голову. — Лорд Джиор Мормонт погиб.  
Робб нахмурился.  
— Мне очень жаль. Но тогда у вас должен быть новый лорд-командующий. Не знаю, как его назначают...  
— Его выбирают все братья.  
— И когда выборы?  
— Выборы уже были.  
— Да не медли же так, Джон! Почему из тебя каждое слово будто клещами вытягивать приходится? Кого выбрали?  
Кейтилин тоже не могла понять, отчего замялся бастард, как и того, почему молчали все дозорные вокруг них. Может быть, их ждут скверные известия? Новый лорд-командующий — приспешник Ланнистеров?..  
— Меня.  
Кейтилин сразу поняла, что это правда — и по тому, как держался бастард, и как почтительно наклоняли головы другие дозорные. Она лишь понадеялась, что на ее лице не написано так отчетливо изумление и растерянность, как на лице Робба. А еще ее сына эта новость явно расстроила. Кейтилин же, наоборот, почувствовала облегчение. Пусть бастард командует Ночным Дозором, тогда он не будет наследником ее сына.


	2. Робб

— Ты неправильно меня понял, — сказал Робб раз, наверное, в пятый. — Я очень рад за тебя. И искренне тебя поздравляю.  
Джон пожал плечами.  
— Нет, ты прав. Тут скорее уместны соболезнования. Ночной Дозор сейчас в таком состоянии, что броситься на собственный меч — это куда более приятная участь, чем командовать в Черном замке.  
— Ты справишься.  
Джон выглядел еще мрачнее, серьезней и строже, чем раньше. Робб заметил шрамы от глубоких порезов вокруг его глаза и спросил:  
— Кто это тебя так?  
— Орел.   
Робб только покачал головой. Перед ним был его сводный брат, лучший друг и приятель с раннего детства, и все же кто-то другой. "Все мы изменились".   
Они сидели в оружейной, в маленькой комнате, которую Джон называл своим кабинетом. Краснолицый пожилой лорд занялся размещением матери и всех их спутников, которых сперва проводили в трапезную, чтобы накормить после долгой дороги. Роббу и Джону миловидный стюард принес подогретое вино и поднос с едой и оставил одних.  
— Просто я боюсь, что твое избрание рушит все мои планы, — признался наконец Робб. — Ведь я назначил тебя своим наследником. Перед тем, как отправиться в Близнецы, я отдал завещание леди Мейдж, но я написал копию, — и он положил бумагу перед Джоном.  
Тот прочитал, сглотнул. Поднял подозрительно блеснувшие глаза.  
— Спасибо. Ты не знаешь, что это для меня значит. — Он подтолкнул бумагу обратно к Роббу: — Но ты понимаешь, что я не могу ее принять. Мои братья выбрали меня своим лордом-командующим, я не могу обмануть их доверие. Я нужен здесь.  
— Мне ты тоже нужен, — печально произнес Робб. Он чувствовал, что Джон так ответит, и понимал его. Для самого Робба путь назад тоже был отрезан с того момента, как Большой Джон Амбер провозгласил его королем Севера. — Как я пойду отвоевывать назад Винтерфелл, если у меня не будет наследника, и после моей смерти мой дом все равно захватят Ланнистеры?  
Джон с легкой полуулыбкой посмотрел на него. Слезы, которые Робб вроде бы заметил, уже высохли.  
— Робб, у тебя будет двадцать наследников. Дай только время.  
Робб покачал головой.  
— Джейн осталась в Риверране. И у меня почти нет надежды на то, что у нас получилось зачать ребенка. Так что, если я паду в следующей битве, наследников не будет, — сказал он с горечью. Глотнул вина и сжал кубок так, что побелели костяшки пальцев. Стремление отомстить и надежда на победу, которые поддерживали его всю дорогу, вдруг исчезли, как вода, утекшая сквозь пальцы, оставив лишь усталость и разочарование. И с его языка сорвались слова, которые он мог объяснить только своим подавленным состоянием:  
— Если бы у тебя был бастард, я бы его узаконил.  
Джон посмотрел на него так яростно, что Робб тут же спохватился.  
— Прости. Прости, сам не знаю, что на меня нашло. Просто я в отчаянии.  
— Если уж на то пошло, — прошипел Джон, — можешь завести собственного бастарда и его узаконить.   
Робб поставил кубок на стол и развел руками, признавая, что сам виноват — наступил брату на больную мозоль.  
Джон добавил мягче:  
— Ты не о том думаешь. Тебе ни за что не отвоевать Винтерфелл с тем отрядом, который ты привел с собой.  
Об этом Робб размышлял каждый божий день и каждую бессонную ночь с тех пор, как покинул Речные земли.   
— Я соберу новое войско, — уверенно сказал он. — Я хотел сначала забрать тебя из Черного замка, а дальше я объехал бы всех лордов, не являющихся вассалами и родственниками Болтонов, все дальние горные кланы. Они поддержат меня. По пути сюда мы старались выбирать самые безлюдные дороги, но все равно иногда встречали людей. Все они делились с нами пищей и всем необходимым, и никто нас не выдал.  
— Скорее всего, так и будет, — кивнул Джон. — Но есть еще одна проблема.   
Он серьезно посмотрел на Робба.  
— Здесь Станнис.  
— Станнис? — удивился Робб. — Станнис Баратеон? Что он вообще здесь делает?  
— У нас тоже была битва. Если бы не Станнис и его армия, ты бы застал в Черном замке не Дозор, а орду одичалых во главе с Мансом Налетчиком. Мы обязаны ему. Не могу сказать, что он очень мне нравится, но, по крайней мере, он единственный из всех претендентов на Железный трон, кто вспомнил о своем долге перед королевством. Вдобавок, по обычаю Ночной Дозор не вмешивается в усобицы между домами. А Станнис считает себя единственным истинным королем, а тебя — узурпатором.  
— Где он сейчас? — спросил Робб. В Черном замке он не заметил ничьих знамен, ни солдат, одетых в какие-то другие цвета, кроме черного.   
— Он поехал проверить, как ведутся работы в Твердыне Ночи, которую он собирается занять под свою резиденцию. Но он вернется. Тебе не хватит людей, чтобы выстоять против него, и я тоже не смогу тебе помочь.  
Джон помолчал.  
— Правда, и стоять смотреть, как он тебя казнит, тоже не смогу. Я видел одну казнь по его приказу. Мне не понравилось.  
— Тебе и не придется.   
Решение созрело мгновенно. Он не собирался становиться королем, отправляясь из Винтерфелла на юг, и теперь не собирается цепляться за корону. Куда важнее вернуть свой дом и освободить Север от власти предателей. Отец бы не колебался.  
— Если Станнис Баратеон поддержит меня как Хранителя Севера, я преклоню перед ним колено.


	3. Джон

Станнис Баратеон со своими людьми вернулся в Черный замок на следующий день. Он снова занял покои в Королевской башне, и Джон с Роббом поднялись туда, чтобы предстать перед ним. Станнис был мрачен и резок, как обычно, но Джон чувствовал, что он очень доволен. Лояльность старшего законного сына Неда Старка, прославленного в битвах Молодого Волка, гораздо больше укрепляла его собственные притязания, чем назначение на пост Хранителя Севера бастарда, дальнего родича или вовсе южанина. Но Джон не слишком надеялся, что король оставит без внимания то, что он считал попыткой украсть у него часть его королевства, поэтому старался держаться поближе к Роббу, чтобы вмешаться, если брат потеряет самообладание.   
— Я признаю, что вы выиграли несколько сражений, — рот Станниса сжался в одну линию, так что непонятно было, как он выцеживал слова. — У вас есть некоторый талант. Но войну вы проиграли. Этого бы не случилось, будь вы и ваши северяне верны своему истинному королю и не претендуй вы на то, на что не имели никакого права. И только совсем зеленый юнец мог жениться на первой встреченной им шлюхе.  
В тот же миг Джон коснулся запястья брата. Тот поиграл желваками, но ответил сдержанно:  
— Моя жена не шлюха, ваша милость.  
— Если нет, то скоро ею станет.  
По телу Робба прошла дрожь. Джон стиснул его руку.  
— Я не думаю, что ваша милость хотели оскорбить леди Старк, — произнес он ровно.  
— Только что прилетел ворон, — вмешалась Мелисандра, как всегда, неотлучно находившаяся при Станнисе. — Клидас доставил послание прямо королю, прошу, не сердитесь на него за это, лорд-командующий. Там сообщается, что Риверран пал.  
Робб глухо застонал.  
— Не мне вам рассказывать, милорд, как обходятся победители с женщинами побежденных. Возможно, ее просто убьют, если Ланнистерам она покажется ни к чему не пригодной. Или же заделают ей ублюдка и объявят его вашим сыном, чтобы посадить свою марионетку на место лорда Винтерфелла. Я не могу этого позволить. Верный мне Хранитель Севера должен жениться и произвести на свет наследника как можно скорее.   
Побледневший как смерть Робб вырвал руку из хватки Джоновых пальцев.   
— Ваша милость, даже если бы я не любил Джейн, она — моя жена по закону, и, пока она жива, я не могу взять другой жены.   
— По какому закону вы венчались, лорд Старк? — спросила Мелисандра.  
— Мы обменялись клятвами перед сердце-деревом, — Робб слегка наклонил голову. Он явно не понимал роли этой женщины в красной одежде, сидевшей рядом с королем, в то время как королева отсутствовала, но был с ней безукоризненно вежлив.   
— Клятвы, данные ложным богам, не имеют силы, — нараспев произнесла Мелисандра. — Владыка Света не благословил ваш брак с леди Вестерлинг и не зря оставил его бесплодным. Примите его в своем сердце, сожгите ложных богов, и он расторгнет ваш бесплодный союз и позволит сочетаться с той женщиной, которая укрепит вашу власть и подарит вам наследников.  
Лицо Станниса посветлело. Робб открыл было рот, но Джон поспешил вмешаться прежде, чем брат смог произнести хоть слово.  
— Это решение может привести к катастрофическим последствиям, миледи. Северяне почитают своих богов много тысяч лет. Если лорд Старк отречется от своей веры, они могут счесть его предателем и отказаться сражаться за него.  
Он отвечал Мелисандре, но слова его были обращены к Станнису, который, как он знал, был не слишком религиозен, зато прагматичен. Расчет оказался верным — Станнис нахмурился.  
— Откажутся сражаться за сына Эддарда Старка?  
Джон постарался кивнуть как можно уверенней.  
— В такой ситуации, ваша милость, лорды вполне могут решить, что Болтоны — это меньшее зло.  
Станнис постучал пальцами по столу.  
— И что вы предлагаете, лорд Сноу? Учтите, мне нужно, чтобы мой Хранитель Севера женился как можно скорее на женщине, которую я ему укажу, и зачал бы наследника.  
— На ком вы хотите его женить? — спросил Джон, хотя уже догадывался, что услышит в ответ.  
— На принцессе одичалых. Благодаря этому союзу одичалые объединятся с северянами, а лорд Старк получит войско, которого ему недостает.  
Джон мог бы возразить, что Вель не принцесса, одичалые не будут никого уважать просто за брак с ней, и пройдет не одно поколение, прежде чем одичалые и северяне смогут стать единым народом, если вообще смогут — слишком много между ними накопилось старых обид. Но не возразил. Станнис все равно его бы не услышал. Вель он в любом случае планировал выдать замуж за одного из своих рыцарей, и никакие доводы о том, что у вольного народа выдавать замуж женщин против их согласия не принято, и что Вель может просто зарезать неугодного ей мужа, на него не действовали. Джон посмотрел на Робба. Его брат был высок и мускулист, смел и отважен, он превосходно владел мечом и копьем, и за время сражений в Речных землях приобрел заслуженную славу превосходного бойца и искусного полководца. Это были как раз те качества, что так ценились среди вольного народа. Он сможет завоевать их верность, и Вель он тоже может понравиться. А она сама настолько прекрасна, с толстой медового цвета косой, гордым взглядом светлых глаз, тонким сильным станом и высокой грудью, что в нее влюбится любой мужчина. В этой мысли был легкий привкус горечи, ведь когда-то Джон сам осмеливался мечтать о ней, но постарался подавить в себе это чувство, чтобы соблюсти обеты. А с Роббом она может быть счастлива.   
Джон решился.  
— Роббу не обязательно менять веру, чтобы вступить в новый брак. Боги вольного народа — те же боги, которых почитают на Севере — не запрещают многоженства. Когда я жил среди них, то встречал мужчин, имевших по нескольку жен. У одного одичалого по имени Игон Старый Отец их было восемнадцать.  
Джон немного опасался, что король, помешанный на правильности и законности, возмутится этим предложением, но тот только хмыкнул.  
— Если ваши боги действительно допускают это, то отчего Нед Старк не женился на твоей матери и не сделал тебя законным сыном, лорд Сноу?  
Джон не обратил внимания на колкость в свой адрес. Главным сейчас было убедить короля.  
— Север давно стал частью Семи Королевств и живет по андальским законам, ваша милость. Но я уверен, что северяне скорее примут лорда, взявшего вторую жену, чем того, кто отречется от их богов и сожжет богорощи.  
— Вы не забыли, лорд Сноу, что на Севере живут и потомки андалов — последователи Семерых? — подала голос Мелисандра. — Примут ли они ребенка, родившегося в таком браке, как законного наследника, или будут считать его бастардом?  
Джон наклонил голову, признавая ее правоту.  
— На этот случай король может издать указ, заранее признающий этого ребенка законным.  
— Так и будет, — постановил король. — А теперь идите, лорд Сноу, представьте своего сводного брата его невесте.  
И он знаком дал понять, что аудиенция окончена.  
По лестнице, ведущей к комнате Вель, они поднимались молча, но перед самой дверью Робб дернул Джона за плащ.  
— Передумал?  
— Разве я могу передумать? — Робб глядел на запертую дверь, перед которой стоял охранник, как глядят на врага на поле битвы. — Я люблю Джейн, но ничем не смогу ей помочь, пока не отвоюю Винтерфелл. Если я затем смогу ее спасти, то пусть она меня проклянет за двоеженство, лишь бы была жива. А если нет... — Робб мотнул головой, показывая на дверь:   
— Она хоть красива?  
— Очень.  
И Джон сделал знак стражнику пропустить их.


	4. Вель

Этот поклонщик с волосами, которых коснулось пламя, был красив, она не могла этого не признать. И он был прославленным воином, если верить Джону Сноу. Вель не видела причины ему не верить: вранье быстро выйдет наружу. Джон Сноу знает, как женщины вольного народа обходятся с мужьями, которые не пришлись им по вкусу, и вряд ли желает смерти своему брату. И Вель осознавала, что, сколько бы не злилась, а согласиться на этот брак ей придется. Она была пленницей — и пленницей, хорошо охраняемой. Трижды она пыталась бежать — и трижды ее ловили и доставляли обратно, в эту самую комнатку на верхушке башни. Вель в который раз подумала, что поклонщики — странные люди. Любой мужчина вольного народа похитил бы ее для себя. Она так и решила, когда Джон Сноу во время битвы охранял ее и младенца ее сестры с мечом в руке: что он хочет взять ее себе. И она была готова пойти с ним, ведь он показал себя отважным воином. Но он отдал ее сначала своему королю, а теперь хочет отдать своему брату. Вель злилась, и ее злость не находила выхода.  
Не злиться же ей на этого Робба Старка, который, краснея как девушка, но при этом пожирая ее глазами, говорил, что он очень сожалеет, что совсем не хотел бы принуждать ее к браку против ее воли, что он сам вынужден подчиниться решению короля, хотя у него уже есть жена где-то на юге. Когда они поженятся, она научит его вести себя, как подобает мужчине — или станет вдовой. Другая женщина ее тоже не сильно волновала. Если она станет проблемой, Вель с ней разберется. Она погладила себя по бедру, там, где раньше висел нож. Первое, что она сделает, выйдя отсюда на свободу — раздобудет себе оружие.  
Робб Старк замолчал и уставился на нее синими, как летнее небо, глазами. Джон Сноу тоже смотрел на нее почти умоляюще. "Боится, что я скажу нет. И что тогда ты будешь делать, Лорд Ворона?" Вель обвела взглядом его фигуру, ладную, хоть и был он невысокого роста, задержалась на поясе, где висели два ножа. Меч она не сможет у него отобрать, а вот нож... стоит попробовать.  
— Я выйду за тебя замуж, — сказала она резко, и Робб Старк заморгал от неожиданности. — А теперь я буду говорить с Джоном Сноу. Наедине.  
Робб Старк поклонился и вышел. Джон Сноу остался.   
— Спасибо, Вель, — сказал он с видимым облегчением. — Он будет тебе хорошим мужем.  
— Ты совсем забыл наши обычаи, Джон Сноу? Ты привел его пялиться на меня, будто корову продаешь.  
У него хватило совести опустить глаза.  
— Прости. Таково было требование короля. Я все объясню ему, он похитит тебя, как у вас и положено.  
— А если не сдюжит? — Вель презрительно скривила губы.  
— Он — великий воин, — серьезно ответил Джон Сноу. — Конечно, похищать женщин ему не приходилось, но я уверен, что он справится.  
— А как он взял свою первую жену? Купил на ярмарке?  
— Он влюбился в нее, после того, как взял ее замок штурмом.  
"А этот Робб Старк и в самом деле не плох", — подумала Вель с внезапным уважением. Но все равно...  
— Да, раз он завоевывал замки, то сможет и на эту башню забраться. Особенно, если его брат, Лорд Ворона, уберет всю охрану и откроет запоры.  
Два красных пятна, вспыхнувших на его скулах, убедили ее, что догадка была верна.  
— А внутри его будет ждать безоружная женщина. Ты еще прикажи своим воронам связать меня по рукам и ногам, и заяви потом, что все сделал по нашим обычаям.  
Она посмотрела на него в упор и добавила яростно:  
— Мужчина, который возьмет меня так, никогда не станет моим мужем.  
Джон Сноу сглотнул. Потом его рука коснулась пояса. Он медленно отстегнул один из ножей и подал ей рукоятью вперед.  
Вель протянула руку и на мгновение их пальцы встретились. Он вздрогнул.  
— Не боишься, что я зарежу твоего брата? — усмехнулась она, сжимая нож.  
— Я предупрежу Робба что ты будешь вооружена, — ответил он серьезно. — А теперь прошу меня извинить, у меня есть обязанности.  
Он поклонился, но, стоило ему сделать шаг к дверям, как она приставила лезвие ножа к его горлу.  
— Не спеши. Ты мне должен за эту свадьбу, Джон Сноу, и не уйдешь, пока не расплатишься.  
— Ты хочешь меня убить? — он стоял спокойно и не делал попытки защититься, хотя лезвие почти царапало его кожу.  
Вель рассматривала его удлиненное лицо, обветренное и отмеченное шрамами, мягкую тень от густых ресниц на щеках, неожиданно нежный изгиб губ, голубую жилку, трепетавшую там, где касалось шеи стальное острие. И поняла, что именно от него хочет. Что хотела всегда, с того самого мига, как он вывел ее из шатра Манса, чтобы передать Станнису.  
Вель провела лезвием по завязкам его плаща, и черная ткань упала на пол.   
— Раздевайся.  
Его глаза расширились, дыхание участилось. Кажется, он верно ее понял.  
— Нет. Не надо. Вель, я не могу...  
— Нет?  
Она приложила нож к своей груди. Шнуровка разошлась, и она сорвала платье и рубашку двумя резкими движениями. Перешагнула через кучку тряпок, отпихнув их ногой в сторону.  
Его взгляд скользнул к ее груди, потом ниже, он на миг зажмурился и нервно облизал губы. Потом снова посмотрел на нее, явно стараясь глядеть прямо в глаза.  
— Вель, чего ты хочешь?  
Она поддела ножом верхнюю застежку его дублета, обнажая ямочку под горлом.  
— Хочу увидеть, правдиво ли твое "нет". Раздевайся, Джон Сноу, или вернешься к своим воронам, поддерживая штаны руками.  
Он снова сглотнул.  
— Хорошо.  
Пальцы его подрагивали, но через несколько ударов сердца он стоял перед ней в чем мать родила. По всему телу Вель прошла горячая волна.  
— Твое "нет" выше и крепче вашей Стены, Джон Сноу, — она провела рукой по его стоявшему члену.  
Он задрожал всем телом, сквозь прикушенные до крови губы вырвался глухой стон. Она потянулась к нему, слизнула соленую алую каплю, положила ладонь на гладкую безволосую грудь, чувствуя сильное биение его сердца, и подтолкнула, вынуждая прислониться к стене. Рукой с зажатым в ней ножом она обхватила его за шею, закинула ногу ему на бедро и медленно, смакуя каждый дюйм длины, направила его в себя. Скакать так на нем было неудобно, хоть он и был невысок, но через несколько ее движений он подхватил ее и опустился вместе с ней на каменный пол.  
Она оплела его руками и ногами.  
— Тебе не холодно? — спросил он, нахмурившись.  
— Мне хорошо, Джон Сноу, — она сжала бедра, побуждая его двигаться. — А тебе?  
Вместо ответа он спрятал лицо у нее на груди и вдвинулся сильнее и глубже.  
Бедра свело сладкой судорогой, и, чтобы не закричать, она вцепилась зубами в его плечо. Нож выпал из разжавшихся пальцев и звякнул о каменный пол.


	5. Робб

Робб закрыл за собой дверь комнаты одичалой принцессы и остановился. В его мыслях царил беспорядок, а в сердце — смесь ужаса перед тем, что ему предстояло сделать, и симпатии и сочувствия к красивой и гордой девушке. Он думал подождать брата здесь, но стражники, вновь скрестив перед дверью копья, бросали на него полные любопытства взгляды, ощущать которые было неприятно. И он сбежал по лестнице вниз.  
Вход в Королевскую башню охраняли двое людей Станниса. Они подпрыгивали на месте, чтобы согреться, хотя мороз был пока невелик.  
— С помолвкой вас, лорд Старк! — весело произнес один. — Красивая девица, хотя и дикая.  
— Тем слаще будет ее обуздать, — второй подмигнул с сальной улыбкой. — Говорят, этих женщин нужно брать силой, а они сопротивляются, что твои кошки. А перед этим, вроде как, драться со всеми ее родичами-мужчинами. Но у этой родичей уже нет.  
Он хохотнул.  
— Вы справитесь, милорд.  
Робб отвернулся, раздраженно дернув плечом.  
Из окна покоев, в которых его разместили, выглянула мать, заметила его и махнула рукой, но Робб лишь помотал головой в ответ. Ноги сами несли его дальше. Он пересек двор под бряцанье тупых мечей и щитов тренирующихся новобранцев Ночного Дозора, миновал обгорелые останки, по которым трудно было определить, каким сооружениям они когда-то принадлежали, и вышел к Стене. Она царила над всеми строениями Черного замка, как вековой дуб надо мхом и травой, но теперь перед его глазами было ее подножие, ничем не заслоненное, прорезанное лишь кривым зигзагом лестницы, подвешенной на толстых брусьях. Робб подошел и поставил ногу на первую ступеньку. Раз принцесса одичалых согласилась выйти за него, возможно, уже завтра он выступит вместе с войском Станниса на юг, на Винтерфелл, и второй возможности подняться на Стену у него не будет. А долгий путь наверх поможет вернуть ясность мыслей и разобраться в собственных чувствах.  
Чей-то грубый голос окликнул его сзади:  
— Она еще не достроена, м’лорд. Если хотите, мы поднимем вас в клети.  
Железная клетка стояла на земле возле колодца, толстые канаты, которыми она была привязана, тянулись вверх, вдоль вырубленного в Стене желоба. Робб не стал отказываться и забрался в клеть. Дозорный дернул за веревку, и земля рывком ушла вниз. Робб пошатнулся, но устоял на ногах, не держась за железные прутья. С одной стороны рядом с ним двигались огромные ледяные глыбы, он мог видеть все их сколы и трещины, и даже коснуться рукой. С другой была пустота и морозная дымка, скрадывающая очертания домов и фигуры людей. Похоже на его собственную жизнь, подвешенную на тонкой веревке, хмуро подумал Робб. Наверху оказалось гораздо холоднее. Дул сильный ветер. Стоило Роббу выйти, как двое дозорных снова налегли на ворот, и клеть пошла вниз. Робб плотнее завернулся в плащ и посмотрел на юг, в ту сторону, где находился Винтерфелл. Замок был слишком далеко, чтобы его можно было разглядеть даже со Стены, но Робб смотрел так долго, что ему стало казаться, что он различает на горизонте смутные очертания башен. А еще южнее, в многих сотнях миль, лежал Риверран. И там была Джейн.  
Глаза заслезились, наверное, от того, что он долго вглядывался в белизну неба и заснеженного леса внизу. Робб сердито сморгнул капельки влаги и пошел по дорожке из гравия, насыпанной по верху Стены. Он принял решение и должен его выполнить. Принцесса одичалых прекрасна и горда. Когда Робб говорил с ней, то представил ее в богатых одеждах на помосте в Большом чертоге Винтерфелла, где сидели его отец и мать, и утвердился во мнении, что она будет достойной хозяйкой и матерью его детям. Если у него будут дети. Если он вообще сможет лечь в постель с женщиной, когда постоянно думает о другой.  
Быстрая ходьба помогала согреться. Робб шел на восток, пока дорожка не исчезла, сменившись сплошной наледью, и ноги стали на ней разъезжаться. Тогда он повернул назад. Уже начало темнеть, когда он снова услышал скрип ворота и повторный стук поднявшейся клети. А потом на дорожке впереди показался дозорный, и Робб узнал своего брата.  
Джон шел навстречу, закутавшись в плащ и опустив голову с натянутым до бровей капюшоном. Они чуть не столкнулись, и Робб придержал его за плечо.  
— Ты так мчишься, не разбирая дороги, что можно подумать, Стена рушится, — он попытался улыбнуться, хотя губы уже почти заледенели. Но Джон не отреагировал на попытку пошутить. Он смотрел на Робба расширившимися, какими-то дикими глазами, будто не узнавая. — Эй, что случилось? — Робб слегка потряс его. — Ты меня искал?  
— Нет. Я не знал, что ты здесь. Но это к лучшему, — Джон, казалось, немного успокоился, но выражение его лица Роббу все равно не нравилось.  
Работающие у подъемника дозорные зашли в свой домик, дорога, идущая по верху Стены, опустела. Если бы не гравий, которым ее посыпали, она походила бы на бесконечную ледяную ленту, висящую в небе. Джон подошел к краю и посмотрел вдаль, на север.  
— Здесь кажется, что стоишь на краю мира, правда? — он улыбнулся одними кончиками губ, глаза оставались мрачными. — Но я был там, и скажу тебе, что даже Клыки Мороза — еще не самый край мира. Может, у мира и вовсе нет краев.  
Пока Робб пытался сообразить, к чему он это говорит, Джон вытащил из ножен за спиной меч и протянул ему рукоятью вперед.  
— Возьми.  
Робб, недоумевая, взял клинок и тут же залюбовался им. Обтянутая кожей рукоять была украшена волчьей головой, вырезанной из светлого камня. В нее даже были вставлены два маленьких граната, изображавших глаза. Но еще больше, чем рукоять, Робба привлек клинок — легкий, замечательно уравновешенный, из темной валирийской стали, по которой расходился волнистый узор. Клинок до боли напомнил утраченный отцовский Лед — только тот был большим двуручным мечом, а этот — полуторным.  
— Прекрасный меч, — Робб поднял клинок, чтобы в угасавшем уже свете заходящего солнца полюбоваться блеском лезвия.  
— Его зовут Длинный Коготь. Он принадлежал роду Мормонтов, пока лорд Джиор не решил, что я более достоин носить его, чем его сын-изменник. Но он ошибся, — проговорил Джон с горечью. — Я такой же.  
Робб опустил меч и серьезно посмотрел на брата:  
— Говори, что случилось.  
Джон прикрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул, как будто собираясь прыгать со Стены. Робб только сейчас заметил, что его губы искусаны до крови.  
— Если ты не женишься на Вель, то вызовешь гнев Станниса. А если женишься… то, возможно, женишься на женщине, беременной от другого. От меня.  
Такого признания Робб никак не ожидал. И лишь заморгал растерянно, глядя, как Джон опустился перед ним на одно колено.  
— Я хотел помочь тебе… а вместо этого тебя предал. Ты вправе поступить со мной так, как сочтешь нужным. Если что — всегда можно сказать, что я поскользнулся и упал со Стены.  
Робб аккуратно положил меч на лед между ними. Ему необходимы были эти несколько мгновений, чтобы осознать сказанное братом, и то, что за ним скрывалось.  
— Ты ее любишь? — спросил он тихо.  
Настала очередь Джона изумленно вскидывать ресницы.  
— Да. Не знаю. Наверное… Но я не имею права. Я не должен любить ни одну женщину, тем более ту, которая предназначена в жены моему брату.  
Робб поднял руку, прерывая его. Кусочки мыслей, осколки чувств вдруг сложились в неожиданную, но казавшуюся такой правильной мозаику. Он понял, как ему следует поступить. Брат, сам того не желая, помог ему.  
— А я люблю Джейн, — сказал Робб просто. — И не смогу перестать ее любить по приказу Станниса. Но твоего ребенка я буду любить, как своего собственного.  
Он поднял меч и протянул его Джону, и когда тот, помешкав, взял его, накрыл его руку своей ладонью.  
— Того, кто проливает родную кровь, проклинают и люди, и боги. Даже не смей упоминать об этом. Лучше расскажи мне об этих странных обычаях, о которых я уже наслышан, пока мы тут оба не промерзли до костей. Что мне нужно будет сделать, чтобы жениться на Вель?..


	6. Кейтилин

Винтерфелл после осады напоминал Кейтилин раненого бойца, изо всех сил стремящегося встать на ноги. Первая Твердыня обрушилась, у других башен обвалились крыши, оранжерея была разбита, а септа лежала в руинах. Но закопченные древние стены были облеплены новыми строительными лесами, по которым сновали рабочие, набранные из вернувшихся местных жителей и из одичалых дикарей. Даже пара великанов согласилась помочь, и теперь, глядя, как они ворочают огромные каменные глыбы, Кейтилин казалось, что она попала прямиком в сказку старой Нэн о временах Брандона Строителя. Наблюдать за ними было интересно, но и страшновато, вдобавок Кейтилин не знала их языка, а они не говорили на общем. Поэтому распоряжения им отдавала новая леди Старк.  
Каждый раз, думая о второй жене Робба, Кейтилин мрачнела. Когда сын объявил о своем решении взять в жены принцессу одичалых, она пришла в ужас.  
— Такой брак будет незаконным в глазах как богов, так и людей! — кричала она ему. — Ты ведь не Таргариен, чтобы гневить их!  
Но Робб был непреклонен.  
— В глазах Семерых возможно. Но я не поклоняюсь Семерым, как и большинство моих вассалов.  
— Твои вассалы сотни лет живут по андальским законам. Пусть Станнис предложит другие условия. Откажись. У тебя должен быть выбор.  
— У меня есть выбор, — кивнул Робб. — Срубить и сжечь богорощу, за что меня проклянут даже самые верные мои вассалы, и тени лордов Винтерфелла и королей Зимы, покоящихся в крипте. Или отказать и выступить против Станниса, чье войско в сотню раз превышает мое. Ты правда хочешь, мать, чтобы я сделал это?  
Она покачала головой.  
— Конечно, нет. Но неужели ты не видишь никакого иного выхода? — В отчаянии она прибегла к последнему доводу: — Как бы поступил твой отец, если бы ему пришлось выбирать между смертью и бесчестьем?  
Робб помолчал, обдумывая ее слова.  
— Не знаю, мать. У отца были свои тяжелые моменты, но этот выбор — только мой.  
И Кейтилин поняла, что ей его не переубедить.  
Не меньше Кейтилин возмущалась обрядом похищения невесты. Этот дикий обычай шел вразрез со всем, чему ее учили и как воспитывали, в Семи Королевствах такое однозначно почиталось за преступление. Но бастард настаивал, что только так Робб сможет завоевать любовь своей невесты и уважение ее соплеменников, и Робб с ним согласился. Он полез на Королевскую башню, где содержалась пленная принцесса, как заправский дикарь, а Кейтилин всю ту ночь провела в септе Черного замка, молясь Семерым, чтобы они простили ее неразумного сына. И было похоже, что боги вняли ее истовым молитвам. Наутро, когда молодые предстали перед королем Станнисом и его красной жрицей, чтобы сочетаться браком уже по законам Семи Королевств, лицо Робба было исцарапано, а на ладони алел глубокий ножевой порез, но выглядел он вполне довольным. А женщина, Кейтилин не могла не признать, была очень красива. А главное, у нее была высокая грудь и крутые бедра, созданные для деторождения. Со вздохом подумав о нежной кроткой Джейн, о которой Робб больше при ней не вспоминал, Кейтилин сказала себе, что смирится с тем, что одичалая принцесса стала по сути узаконенной любовницей ее сына, если она как можно скорее родит ему наследника. И снова боги ее услышали.  
В последующие месяцы, при всем неодобрении и неприязни, которые вызывала у нее дикарка, и которые Кейтилин так и не смогла в себе подавить, она согласилась с тем, что именно такая жена была нужна Роббу в это тяжелое время. Сильная, выносливая и неприхотливая, она легко переносила беременность и к тому же давала своему мужу дельные советы. Пусть бастард и говорил, что она — не настоящая принцесса, и брак с ней не даст той власти над одичалыми, которую давал в Семи Королевствах брак на девушке из правящего дома, тем не менее, благодаря своей доблести Робб привлек в свое войско немало дикарей, и советы его женщины очень в этом помогли. И северян она от него не отвратила. Возможно, оттого, что Джейн Вестерлинг была южанкой, и ее родня на Севере не имела никакого веса, а возможно и вправду оттого, что старые обычаи северян такое позволяли. Эти суровые жестокие люди сами не сильно отличались от дикарей. С ними, а также с помощью войска Станниса Робб отвоевал Винтерфелл.  
Маленький Нед — дикарка яростно возражала против того, чтобы ее сыну давали имя до двухлетнего возраста, но тут Робб был единодушен с Кейтилин: наследнику Старков дать имя было необходимо, и ребенка нарекли в честь деда, — родился крепким, темноволосым и сероглазым. Ему суждено было появиться на свет в замке его предков, но его мать отказалась рожать в полуразрушенной башне. Вместо этого, невзирая на протесты Кейтилин и повитухи, она отправилась в богорощу, не пострадавшую во время пожара, и древнее сердце-дерево услышало первые крики маленького Старка. А на следующий день после того, как взял на руки новорожденного сына, Робб отправился на юг, сражаться за Станниса Баратеона. Попрощавшись с женой, он обнял мать и попросил:  
— Позаботься о них.  
Она пообещала.  
Робб уехал. Они стояли на замковой стене, провожая его, пока последний из солдат не скрылся в чаще Волчьего леса. Малыш мирно уснул на руках у своей матери, и Кейтилин, глядя на него, изо всех сил пыталась пробудить в себе любовь если не к невестке, то хотя бы к нему — своему первому и, возможно, единственному внуку, который с каждым днем все больше обещал вырасти похожим на ее покойного мужа.  
Но все ее старания были тщетны.


End file.
